


Czasem lepiej mieć koszmarny koniec, niż koszmary bez końca

by ertmanova



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Series, The Death Cure Spoilers, ale musiałam się pozbyć tego pomysłu z głowy, nie czytaj jeśli nie przeczytałeś książek, srsly to coś to tylko angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 07:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5657332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ertmanova/pseuds/ertmanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pięć lat po zakończeniu akcji "Leku na Śmierć".  </p><p>Do Thomasa wracają wspomnienia sprzed Labiryntu. I chociaż są one pełne szczęścia, on wolałby nigdy o tym nie wiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Czasem lepiej mieć koszmarny koniec, niż koszmary bez końca

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to parafraza prawa Matscha. Opko nie było betowane, więc za wszelkie błędy przepraszam.

Bywały momenty w których Thomas szczerze nienawidził samego siebie. Prawie równie mocno jak DRESZCZu. Różnica polegała na tym, że tamto uczucie popychało go do działania, a to zdawało się tylko zatruwać go od środka, zalewać wnętrzności jadem o jaki nigdy się nie podejrzewał.

Nie żeby wcześniej mu się to nie zdarzało. Kiedy umarł Chuck chłopak sądził, że już nigdy nie będzie w stanie pomyśleć o sobie jako o czymś innym niż odrażający.

Minęło już prawie pięć lat odkąd uciekli DRESZCZowi. Stworzyli sobie coś na kształt wioski, której przewodzili Minho i Brenda. Thomas miał dość odpowiedzialności, więc fakt ten tylko go cieszył. Nikomu tutaj nie przeszkadzało to, że nie wiedzą gdzie dokładnie się znajdują, ani jak daleko jest od najbliższego miasta, lub czegoś co miastem kiedyś było. Niezbyt przejmowali się również nazewnictwem. Większość osób mówiła na ten twór „Odporniakowem”, nieliczni „Ostoją”. Thomas wolał nazwę „Strefa 2.0”, ale używał jej tylko w myślach. Gdyby komuś o tym powiedział pewnie uznaliby, że znowu się zadręcza i chcieli aby z nimi o tym pogadał. A gadać o tym wszystkim co się zdarzyło Thomas naprawdę nie chciał.

To była jedna z przyczyn przez które zaczął odstawać od reszty ich małej społeczności.

Drugą było to, że zdawało mu się, że każdy tutaj chciał o wszystkim zapomnieć, a niektórzy wyglądali jakby im się to udało. On nie chciał tego zapomnieć. Czasem rozmyślał nad tym czy może nie ma jakiś zaburzeń masochistycznych, ale tak naprawdę nie obchodziło go to. Niestety, wiązało się to z tym, że zostały z nim jego koszmary. Chuck, Theresa. Te twarze nawiedzały go w snach.

Czasem nadal zdarzało mu się budzić z krzykiem. Bardzo rzadko, ale jednak. I tylko wtedy gdy śniła mu się śmierć Newta.

I to właśnie przez niego nie chciał już nic zapominać. Nie dlatego, że byli przyjaciółmi. Nie dlatego, że nie potrafił się pozbyć poczucia winy, bo ono nękało go odkąd tylko zaczął odzyskiwać pierwsze wspomnienia, jeszcze w Labiryncie. Nie chciał zapominać, bo ciągle wracały do niego wspomnienia sprzed Strefy. Wspomnienia o tym, że był w tym blondynie zakochany.

I że było to odwzajemnione.

Im więcej wspomnień wracało, tym więcej czasu poświęcał na siedzenie i gapienie się na list od Newta. Zużył już wszystkie łzy i pozostał mu tylko tępy ból w klatce piersiowej, odzywający się, gdy najmniej się tego spodziewał. Trochę tak jakby był tam cały czas. Jakby się do niego przyzwyczaił, a jednocześnie nadal potrafił Thomasa zaskoczyć.

Nikt w Strefie 2.0 nie wiedział o tym co stało się z Newtem, ani o tym co wróciło do jego pamięci. Były to jedne z tych rzeczy, o których nigdy nie powie. Nawet, a może szczególnie nie mógł zwierzyć się Minho. Nie mógłby. Nie z morderstwa.

Bał się.

Każdego dnia bał się, że przyjaciel się w jakiś sposób domyśli.

Dlatego teraz kiedy stali razem nad urwiskiem i rozmawiali Thomas mimowolnie zastanawiał się ile czasu zajęłoby mu spadanie z tego urwiska. Wiedział, że tego nie zrobi. W końcu zbyt wiele poświęcił na dotarcie tutaj, żeby teraz to porzucić      

Przynajmniej dopóki nie padło tamto pytanie. Po nim nie był już taki pewien czy skok jest aż tak okropnym wyjściem z sytuacji.

-Myślisz czasem o tym co się z nim stało? Wiesz… po tym jak go tam zostawiliśmy?

_Częściej niż przypuszczasz, Minho. Dużo częściej._

Jednak nie powiedział tego na głos. Zamiast tego odparł:

 -Czasami, ale wiesz co Pożoga robi z ludźmi. To nie był już nasz Newt…

 Nie patrzy Minho w oczy. Nie chce nawet myśleć o tym co teraz mógłby w nich dostrzec.

 Brzydził się samego siebie, że to powiedział jednocześnie nie wiedząc co innego mógłby powiedzieć nie wydając samego siebie.

 Ale i tak robił już gorsze rzeczy, aby przetrwać. W końcu, tylko to się liczy, prawda? Przetrwać jeszcze jeden dzień.

**Author's Note:**

> autorka dziękuje za przeczytanie jej usilnych starań bycia twórczą i prosi o jakieś opinie zwrotne. konstruktywny krytycyzm mile widziany. propozycje betowania jeszcze milej ze względu na domniemaną dysleksję twórcy.


End file.
